


So That's What He's Like

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boredom, Drunk Phil, Drunkenness, Fruit, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's bored, Clint asks him if he wants to go to the bar, and he agrees. Clint gets to find out what Phil's like when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, I haven't posted in this series for a while. I'm still trying to figure out how to juggle all three of them.

Phil was distracted. He barely noticed Fury's knock. But he did here Lucky's color tinkling towards the door. "Yes?"

"Why're you still here?"

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to go home."

"Oh. I'll call Clint." Phil got his phone out to call Clint.

'Yes, Phil.'

"You're home right?"

'Yeah. Need me to pick you up?'

"Could you, please?"

'On my way.'

Phil hung up his phone, telling Fury that Clint was coming. Fury handed Phil the leash when he put his hand out. "Do I have any paperwork?"

"No, you finished everything." Fury walked beside his friend, walking him out to the front of the building. They idly chatted while waiting for Clint. Clint nervously helped Phil into the car, and thanked Fury for staying with him. He's still afraid of Fury. Lucky licked Clint's hand in greeting.

Clint scratched him behind the ear, and leaned over to kiss Phil's cheek. Phil smiled, lacing their fingers together over the gear shift. After they got home, they showered, changed into sleep clothes, and ate dinner.

Now the two were cuddled together under the blanket, Lucky at their feet, Natasha curled up behind Phil. "I think Natasha likes you more than me now."

"Hmm. I don't move as much as you. She's just using me as a heat source."

Clint chuckled.

—–--–—

Phil was still awake. He didn't know what time it was, but it was late, maybe. He sighed again, shifting to slip out of Clint's hold and going to the bathroom. Instead of laying back down, he went to grab a snack from the kitchen, and sit on the couch. Lucky's head dropped in his lap.

"Lucky. Want some fruit buddy?" Lucky picked his head up to nose at Phil's hand, staying quiet because Clint was still asleep. Phil fed Lucky pieces of fruit with one hand, and ate pieces himself with the other.

A little while later, purposely loud foot steps came down the hall. Strong hands squeezed his shoulders and a kiss was dropped on his head. Lucky jumped down to sit between his feet, and Clint took the open spot next to Phil.

"Is this suppose to be a snack?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is a really big bowl."

"I'm sharing with Lucky."

Clint hummed, reaching over to take some of the fruit himself. "What's up? You've been pretty out of it lately."

Phil sighed. "I'm going through something at the moment."

"Phil." Clint's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "You can tell me."

"I'm bored."

A pause. "That's it?"

"Uhh, yeah, pretty much."

"Well the guys have been asking me if I wanted to hang out. But they're going to a bar."

Neither of them were eating the fruit anymore, so Phil set the bowl on the ground for Lucky. "Is it loud?"

"No, just the normal, people talking. And we sit in a booth in the back, no ones really back there."

"Okay, good good. Friday or Saturday?"

"Probably Saturday, I don't think anybody's busy that night."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Steve, Tony, maybe Pepper, Thor, and maybe his girlfriend Jane."

"I have to meet new people but, I'm so bored I'm willing to try."

"Yeah, fair warning on Thor. He's kind of loud and straightforward. But he's a smart guy. If you tell him to take it down a notch, he'll listen."

"So he's not an asshole?"

"Not intentionally. He means well."

"I can work with that."

"Cool. Come on, let's try to get you to sleep. You get really irritable when you don't sleep."

—–--–—

Come Saturday, Phil was on edge all day. He was jittery about meeting a new person, and that he was finally getting a chance to end his boredom. Clint had to try and distract him from thinking about tonight.

"Phil. Let's walk Lucky, come on." Phil took Clint's hand, and let him lead him around the park for a while. The fun was short lived, because they had to go home.

Clint plopped Natasha in Phil's lap. "Play with her."

"I don't know how to play with a cat."

"She'll just climb over you for a while."

Sure enough, Phil felt Natasha jump up to his shoulder. Phil put her back in his lap, and again she jumped on his shoulder. This time she avoided his hand, and proceeded to walk all over him. This went on for a while, Phil trying to catch Natasha, and her moving to a different spot.

Clint watched in amusement, but had to look away when Lucky sat by his feet and stared up at him. He stared back at Lucky, and Lucky stared back at him. Then he looked over at Phil and Natasha then back to Clint.

"Alright. Get a ball."

Playing with their furry friends helped pass the time till they had to get ready. After showering together, Clint pulled on some jeans and a soft shirt. He was also starting to notice that the majority of Phil's going out clothes, showed lean figure his suits hid.

"Are you staring again?" Phil's voice pulled Clint out if his thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Watching me dress again?"

"When you say it out loud, it sounds so creepy. But I was just thinking about how your clothes fit you."

"How do they fit?"

Clint looked into Phil's amused blue eyes, and placed his hands on Phil's waist. "Very good."

"Well you can thank Pepper and Stacy for that. I don't buy my own clothes. I give my sister, or Pepper money and they shop for me. You on the other hand. Wear tight clothes, I can feel every muscle on you without really pressing. They cling to you like I do to my coffee in the morning."

"I, will take that as a compliment."

"It is." Phil pulled Clint down for a kiss, pulling away before it got too serious. "Call my boss for me?"

Just like the first time Phil asked this, Clint laughed in response. "No."

"Clint, come on."

"He still scares me a little."

Phil groaned, grabbing his phone from where he left it and calling Fury, and putting it on speaker again. 'What?'

"Are you here yet?"

'I'm in the elevator.'

"Thank you." Phil hung up the phone. "Again, it was that easy."

"And again, we never speak of this."

"As long as you refuse to call him, we will speak of it." Phil grabbed Clint's hand, and a bag with stuff for Natasha and Lucky. Clint whistled when a knock sounded. Lucky cane bounding out of the spare room, carrying Natasha by the scruff.

Phil opened the door, and Clint stepped behind him when he saw Fury. "Nick."

"Coulson."

"Thanks for watching these two again."

"Mhm."

Fury took the bag from Phil, snapping his fingers to get Lucky to follow. Phil jerked Clint from behind him. "Not a word, Phil."

—–--–—

They had taken separate cars this time, because Tony said that Pepper couldn't make it, and he was going to need a ride home. So Steve was picking up Tony, and Clint helped Phil into the booth first. Phil's head went down once he was settled.

"Brother Clint, this is my lady Jane."

Clint smiled leaning over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you. And this is Phil."

Phil picked his head up and smiled. He was a little concerned about the being in a bar thing, but he was also trying to pinpoint where the everyone was at the table. So he just smiled, and nodded in the general direction he was sure Thor and Jane were in.

Clint saw Thor's smile fade, and now he had a look of realization on his face. "You cannot-"

"I think we should start drinking." Saved by Tony.

Usually Phil was okay with people saying something, but not if they were in public like this. When Tony held out his hand, they were inside a house. When he met Steve, Stacy was with him, and they were inside the apartment. Clint never said anything because he saw Lucky. Lucky was like a buffer in public, when people saw him, they usually didn't say anything.

Being called out in public was just annoying. Clint, of course, knew this and looked at Thor. Thor nodded in understanding, and the playful smile was back. After they all got their drinks, the random chatter filled the bar. Everyone had loosened up, and it was the normal, Thor being loud, and Tony and Steve poking fun at each other.

Clint wrapped his arm around Phil's waist, slipping his thumb through a belt loop. He pulled him a little closer, he tipped Phil's head up with a finger. "Head up, okay? He didn't mean anything by it, he's just…"

"No, I know. You told me, but it's, we're in public, and I don't like it just being out there unless it's because I have Lucky."

Clint squeezed him, and kissed his cheek. "Everything's fine."

"Hey." Tony pointed an accusing finger at them. "No whispering."

Phil was the one who actually flicked him off, and Clint laughed. "I can whisper to my boyfriend of I want."

Thor laughed with him, and the ice broke from there. Phil loosened up, and drank and laughed. He should have paced himself and noticed that he was getting drunk, but. When having fun.

Clint looked at Phil with a fond smile. He loved Phil like this. Calm and having fun, eyes bright and happy. He kissed Phil's cheek again.

As the night went on, more drinks were finished. And Clint could clearly tell that Phil wasn't as sharp as normal. But what was Phil like when he was drunk? Time to find out.

"Hey, Clint. Babe, babe. Clint. Hey."

"Yes, Phil?" Instead of getting an answer Phil pulled Clint down for a kiss. It was so unexpected and with enough force that Clint had to plant his hand against the wall, so Phil didn't hit his head.

Catcalls from Tony, and laughs from Thor. Clint assumed Steve was looking away, or rolling his eyes. Phil slid one hand down Clint's chest and side. Other than the alcohol running through him, the soft shirt Clint was wearing also contributed to the fire.

Phil abruptly pulled away, and sat back with a dopey smile like that didn't just happen. Clint sat back a little dazed, and Tony snickered.

After that Thor and Jane left, and now it was just Tony, Steve, Clint, and Phil. Clint was getting very distracted by the way Phil randomly mouthed at his neck. Tony, was more tolerant to alcohol, and he was just enjoying every minute of all of this.

Clint took Phil's next drink from him, and that was a mistake. "What're you doing?" The funny thing is, Phil didn't sound drunk at all.

"You're done for the night."

"But. But, I want it." Phil nuzzled Clint's neck, and ran a hand up Clint's thigh, palming over his crotch. "Please."

Clint moved the hand away. This was not happening, not while Phil was drunk. "No, Phil. No more."

There was a sniffle, and then tears started to flow. "But why not?"

"Phil, you're drunk. No crying, please."

"I am not drunk." Phil pouted and tried to push himself away from Clint.

Clint sighed. "Okay, okay. You're not drunk. Here, one sip." Clint let Phil take one last sip of his drink, then downed the rest himself. Phil sat happy and quiet, satisfied with getting another sip. Clint said goodnight to Steve, and Tony, and helped Phil out of the booth.

Phil was quiet, and walking steady on the way out. As soon as they hit night air, Phil was on Clint again. Grabbing at his crotch, and running his hands down Clint's chest and abs. Clint took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from getting too excited. "Phil."

"Yes?"

"Calm down."

"Okay."

Phil did stop for a while, but when they were by the car, and Clint unlocked it, Phil attacked. He pressed Clint up against the side of the car, pulling him down for another forceful kiss. Clint kind of moaned, and pulled away. "Phil. I need you to stop for the night."

Phil's face dropped. "You don't want me." His eyes got shiny.

Clint scrambled, kissing Phil softly. "I do want you but, you're not in your complete state of mind right now."

"Oh, okay. Can we go home?"

"We're going home, okay?"

Phil yawned, and nodded against Clint's chest, letting the man lower him into the passenger seat. Clint was grateful when Phil fell asleep on the way, because it was getting hard to resist, and he didn't want to take advantage.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil woke up slowly, nuzzling Clint's neck softly. He rubbed his hands over Clint's stomach, feeling the bare hard muscle. He smiled with content, humming to himself. Feeling the change in the rise and fall of Clint's chest, Phil knew he was awake.

Clint stretched out, and sighed, cupping the back of Phil's head, and pulling him closer. "Morning."

"Good morning."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Phil hummed in thought while he continued to nuzzle. "Nope. Not a thing."

"How're you feeling then?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, I don't get hangovers."

"What?"

"I don't get hangovers. But I also do not remember anything that happened."

"That's not even fair."

Phil chuckled, slipping out of bed to brush his teeth and shower. Clint followed after him, climbing into the shower together after brushing their teeth. Phil turned in his arms, giving him the first kiss of the morning. "What am I like when I'm drunk?"

"Horny, and emotional. But you walk, and talk steady."

Phil nodded, looking a little proud at the fact he was able to stay stable. "What'd I do?"

"At first you were handsy, and kissing a lot. Then I tried to take a drink away from you, and you grabbed my dick."

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that didn't work."

"No, but then you started crying, and I let you have another sip, you were happy after that. I got you to behave on the way out."

"I started touching as soon as we got outside, huh? I may have been drunk, but I know how to make assumptions."

"You did, and I asked you to calm down, you did. But then you pinned me to the side of the car, I told you to stop for the night, and you said I didn't want you."

"Understandable." Phil stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. Clint followed after him. "Then what happened?"

"I said I did want you but you weren't in your right state of kind, you said okay, asked if we could go home, and fell asleep on the way."

"Huh. That was, interesting, and probably a little annoying. Because I'm just so irresistible." He threw a smirk over his shoulder. "Did you kiss me back?"

"Yeah. But I figured you probably wouldn't like going further than that."

Phil hummed, wrapping arms around Clint's neck. "For future reference, you're right. I'm okay with kissing, but I don't like the idea of having sex while I'm not really all there."

"I will never take advantage of you."

"I believe every word." Clint leaned down to catch the smiling lips in a kiss. Phil continued to smile through it. He pulled Clint closer, walking back towards the bed. Clint leaned over him, making him lay back.

Phil brought his hands back around to frame Clint's face. "How about I make up for the frustration the drunk me caused."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated.


End file.
